We Are Broken
by sailormcmarnie
Summary: Loosely Based Off The Lyrics Of The Title Song.One Shot


**Title:**We Are Broken  
**Guy:**Danny  
**Pairing:**Danny/Savannah  
**Rating:**T  
**Disclaimer:**I Don't Own McFly (But If All Goes to Plan Muhahaha) And this is complete fiction from my sick and twisted mind. Savannah and the plot also aree produces of my imagination  
**Author's Notes/Dedications: **Ok So this is loosely based on the song "We Are Broken" By Paramore. It's a sad and beautiful song and well worth a listen.  
I Dedicate this to everyone who reads and replies. (good or bad)

**_I am outside_**  
**_And I've been waiting for the sun_**  
**_With my wide eyes_**  
**_I've seen worlds that don't belong_**  
**_My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize_**  
**_Tell me why we live like this_**

Looking out over the red warmth of the sun's rays as it rises over the London landscape. So slowly it creeps higher in the sky, reminding me that time hasn't stopped, even though my heart feels like it has. Your voice echoing in my mind.

_"Savannah, please" My voice broke._

"Danny I can't do this anymore, I can't live like this." Your tired of repeating the same things to me, like a mother sick of telling her child to behave. "We're not the people we were in High School Danny, We're not kids anymore."

" I Love You. Savannah, more than you know, just tell me wh..."

"Danny, I've told you over and over. I need to grow and devolve and spread my wings. Not closeted because we've dated for so long that it is like we're obliged to stay together. I can't take it any longer, because people say we make a good couple, not like anybody notices anymore!" So she's angry, well let her be angry, Let me feel like I deserve it, make me understand what I did wrong.

"Did you ever love me Savannah?" As her last word sunk in. "Did you ever want me, or was it the attention you wanted?"

"Danny I..." That stumbled her. "Danny I... Please, I..."

"No Savannah Don't bullshit me. Just answer the fucking question. Did you ever love me?"

"Danny.."

"JUST ANSWER ME!" I roared, having never needed to raise my voice to her before. "Just.." quieter now. "Just tell me straight." I walked to her.

She's still just stood, suitcase handle beside her hand, eyes staring at her feet.

"Savannah, Don't Bulls_hi_t me, please just..." I can hardly breathe my mouth so dry, as I placed my hands genially on her shoulders. "Please answer me this. Did you ever love me?"

"No"

She looked at me full in the face, her crystal clear azure eyes pooling, and moisture pushing at the brim, And with that my arms dropped and I stood as still as the dead. She turn and walked away, closing the door behind her, I wasn't strong enough to stop her, not sure If I wanted to any longer.[/i]

I don't know how long I stood there, staring at the point where she left. Seconds. Hours.

**_Lock the doors  
Cause I'd like to capture this voice  
It came to me tonight  
So everyone will have a choice  
And under red lights  
I'll show myself it wasn't forged  
We're at war  
We live like this_**

Looking across to the mirror above the mantel place. Seeing my own broken, deaden face. I loathed myself. Without thinking I reached and ragged the mirror from the wall, smashing on the wall. It took down the picture frames with it. The photos of me laughing, smiling, and you're lying and laughing along with me or at me. I can't even tell any more. I can hear your voice from my memory, taunting me from the photos.

"I Love You." I'd always say and you'd always reply. "As I Do You"

Now it seems so clear, you never really said it, I Love You. Just mirrored and twist mine back to me. Almost mocked me with it.

**_I am outside  
And I've been waiting for the sun  
With my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong_**

Day Break over the Houses of London, Red and Warm are its rays. Like the lights in the cinema of my life are being turned on, and I can see for the first time, that you, us, was just a image, fantasy. Projected before my eyes, hiding the blankness of the truth

Reviews Most Welcome


End file.
